John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is the seventh series in the John Smith 10 franchise. Continuing the dimension traveling, John Smith travels to the dimension of the Kingdom Hearts games, meeting and fighting alongside Disney characters in the battle against the Heartless, and to restore the lines between light and darkness. Aliens Used Every alien form that has appeared in the series, besides Ultimate forms, will appear. Release Dates The series will begin the week of January 13, 2014. Unlike the other series, this series will not have set days of air. Episodes will air on any day between Monday-Friday, with 1-3 episodes a week. Transforming Characters Several Kingdom Hearts characters that appear will have the ability to transform into John's alien forms. Below is a list of characters that can and their transformations and their alien themes. The majority of them will only have 3 transformations. Heroes Kairi Kairi has access to all of John's alien forms. This occurs after her heart is returned to her body after being in John's. Her signature alien is Light Cream. Organization XIII Luxord Luxord's main alien power is time, with the abilities to manipulate time as he pleases. His secondary power is reality manipulation, manipulating the world to play his games. A minor theme he has is the use of cards. *Clockwork *Royal NiGHTS *Eon(signature alien) Xion Xion's aliens focus on mana. Two of them are mana creatures, and the third has been confirmed to control mana. *Will-o-Wisp *Xylofreeze *Granodite (signature form) Larxene Larxene's theme is lightning. *Vicktor Stein *Buzzshock (signature form) *AmpFibian Zexion Zexion's alien theme is manipulation. His aliens manipulate living beings, the environment, or energy. *Ghostfreak (signature form) *Gravattack *Feedback Marluxia Marluxia has the alien theme of plants, with chlorokinesis being a common theme. A secondary theme is that of clones. *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Wildvine (signature form) Phantom X Phantom X has access to all alien forms that John does. His signature form is Diagoneir. Axel Axel's alien theme is fire and flames. He has access to all of John's fire aliens except for Swampfire. *NRG *Heatblast (signature form) *Blaze Spear Xaldin Xaldin's alien theme is wind or air, with flight being a common theme among all of them. *Grey Meteor (signature form) *Terraspin *Astrodactyl Saïx Saïx's alien theme is power, or lust for power. All his forms are the species as some of the most dangerous aliens in the series, specifically Rob Lucci, Aggregor and Vilgax. *Rath *Gymosis (signature form) *Davy Jones Xigbar Xigbar's theme is space. His aliens revolve around the manipulating of the space he's in, whether by teleportation, shrinking, or seeming to disappear. *Shadow Lance (signature alien) *Nanomech *Espionage Vexen Vexen's theme is freezing. Whether its by telekinesis, or actual cold-tempratured freezing. He additionally possess a level of intellect. *Brainstorm *Big Chill (signature form) *Eye Guy Demyx Demyx's theme is water. He has a secondary theme of clones, able to form an army of clones then transform into a different alien. *Water Hazard *Chaos Reign (signature form) *Ditto Lexaeus Lexaeus's theme is earth and strength. All his alien forms are stronger than usual due to his enhanced physique. *Slapstrike *Rumble Knuckles *Armodrillo (signature alien) Xemnas Xemnas' theme is supreme or godlike power. This fits his title as strongest Nobody, and desiring to rule the dimension. *Super Xemnas *Way Big *Alien X (signature form) Replicas Replicas are clones of other characters that can transform into 3 aliens, just like the Organization. Phantom X Replica Phantom X Replica, unlike Phantom X, has a limited number of aliens. His alien theme is fear, having foes to terrify the opponent. *Ghostfreak *Toepick *Diagoneir (signature alien) Xion Replica Xion Replica's theme is the same as Xion's, being mana. *Xylofreeze *Granodite (signature alien) *Super Xion John Replica John Replica has no theme for aliens, being mainly of some his favorite and most used aliens. He also has access to 5 aliens, more than any other Nobody. *Diamondhead *Water Hazard *Swampfire *Bloxx *Articguana Xaldin Replica Opposed to his original counterpart, Xaldin Replica's main ability is durability, using alien forms that are highly resistant to damage. *Eatle *Grey Meteor (signature alien) *Pacifista Kairi Replica Kairi Replica, like the John Replica, has no theme of aliens, instead being alien forms that up to the point of her introduction, had only been used by the real Kairi. *AmpFibian *Desert Storm *Light Cream (signature form) Vexen Replica Vexen Replica's main theme is clones, being the only character to specialize in it. He focuses on making a clone army. His secondary power is freezing, wielding a couple aliens with that power. He also has access to 5 different forms. *Echo Echo (signature form) *Articguana *Jetray *Armodrillo *Gymosis Axel Replica Axel Replica's theme is fire, attempting to be indistinguishable from the real Axel. However, he has one different alien. *Heatblast (signature alien) *NRG *Spitter Season 1 #Destiny Islands #Traverse Town #Land of Dragons Part 1 #Land of Dragons Part 2 #Deep Jungle #Disney Castle # Timeless River # Agrabah # Cave of Wonders # Halloween Town # Neverland # Olympus Coliseum # Underworld Coliseum # Twilight Town # Mysterious Tower # Phantom of Twilight # Beast's Castle # Hollow Bastion Season 2 #Kairi (episode) #7 Princesses of Heart #Door to Darkness #End of the World Part 1 #End of the World Part 2 #End of the World Part 3 #Birth at Twilight #Mysterious Past #Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) #Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) #Enchanted Dominion #Castle Oblivion #Mind Games (John Smith 10) #Look into the Past #Fading into Darkness #Lost (John Smith 10) Season 3 #Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 #Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 #Merciless #Memories (John Smith 10) #Replica Program #Revenge of Darkness #Darkside (episode) #100 Acre Wood #Symphony of Sorcery #Dream World (John Smith 10) #Castle of Dreams #Space Paranoids #Xehanort #The Grid #Radiant Garden #Dwarf Woodlands #Atlantica Part 1 #Atlantica Part 2 #Beauty and the Beast #Twilight to Dusk #World that Never Was #For a Heart #Organization XIII Part 1 #Organization XIII Part 2 #Keyblade Warrior Specials #Frozen Heart Trivia *This series will take place mainly in the Kingdom Hearts dimension, with only a brief appearance of his home dimension. *The episode names will be the name of the stage it takes place in from the Kingdom Hearts series on their first visit. *While John is the main character of Season 1, Kairi is the main character in Season 2. **Kairi's introduction as a main character was to experiment with a different style of writing, using a female protagonist. *There are a total of 14 Organization members, and 7 Replicas. **However, not all of the Replicas are based on Organization members. **By For a Heart, Xemnas is the only member remaining of the Organization. ***All the members were either wiped out by John, or Kairi. Axel is the only one to have defected, and wiped out by Saix. *Xemnas, Zexion and Saïx are the only Organization members to not have their alien theme based directly on their element from the games. Xemnas originally wielded nothingness, Zexion illusions, and Saïx's was the moon. Category:Series Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:Episode Guides